Archie Sonic X Issue 18
Sonic X | current = #18 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 17 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 19 }} |issue= 18 |publisher= Archie Comics |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |writer = Joe Edkin |pencils = David Hutchison |inks = Terry Austin |letters = John Workman |colors = Josh Ray |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Victor Gorelick |editorinchief = Richard Goldwater |specialthanks = To SEGA: Robert Leffler and Dyna Lopez at SEGA Licensing and SEGA Studio USA }} Archie Sonic X Issue 18 is the eighteenth issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in April 2007. Official solicitation :"Rouge Goes Rogue!": Can it be true? Has Rouge the Bat really returned to a life of crime? After being accused of stealing a moon emerald, Rouge goes to Knuckles seeking refuge… but can Knuckles trust that she's telling the truth, especially with the Master Emerald to protect? And with so many questions in the air, how should Sonic and Agent Topaz react? It's the twisty-est, turny-est Sonic X saga yet! Synopsis At the Thorndyke Mansion, Sonic, Tails and Chris watch as Rouge steals the Moon Emerald from the museum. Sonic believes that a fake is commiting crimes like Shadow did it with him. At GUN, Captain Westwood asks that Rouge should be arrested with Topaz who is defending Rouge. The President has no choice but to arrest Rouge, but she has disappeared. On Angel Island, Rouge wants to stay with Knuckles and offers to guard the Master Emerald. Rouge fights with Knuckles and successfully escapes with the Master Emerald. At GUN, Knuckles smashes through the window where Topaz and Sonic are wanting to see Rouge. Knuckles tells the that she's stolen the Master Emerald and Captain Westwood overhears that he now has to arrest Rouge. Sonic still not buying it recommends that they draw her out of hiding to prove she's innocent. A week later, Westwood organises the opening of the world's largest Chaos Emerald found in Alaska. Topaz, Westwood, Sonic and Knuckles find Rouge flying overhead. While Westwood and Topaz argue, Knuckles glides up and confronts Rouge. Rouge claiming that there is a fake is thrown off with Knuckles off the roof. Westwood uses a net and grabs Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge. Topaz and Westwood don't notice the fake Rouge flying overhead and into the museum. Rouge uses her G.U.N. Lipstick Laser to free them all, but Rouge is tackled into the building by Knuckles. Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Topaz and Westwood confront the fake, and the fake and Sonic are grabbed in a net by Westwood again. Dr. Eggman enters with a new robot and grabs the Chaos Emerald. Rouge releases Sonic and the fake from the net and tells Knuckles and Sonic to take care of Eggman while she takes care of the fake. Rouge successfully destroys the fake and Sonic and Knuckles take out the body of the robot, where the Moon Emerald and the Master Emerald are hidden in. Eggman flees the scene as the robot is destroyed. Later, the President apologises to Rouge about not trusting her and gives her the "Chaos Emerald", which is really a cubic zirconium. Appearances Characters: *Bocoe *Captain Westwood *Christopher Thorndyke *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *Knuckles the Echidna *Miles "Tails" Prower *Mister Tanaka *President *Rogue Rouge *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Topaz Locations: *Earth **Alaska **Angel Island ***Altar of the Emeralds **Potomac River **Station Square ***Station Square Space Museum ***Thorndyke Mansion **Washington, D.C. ***Smithsonian Institute ***White House Items: *Chaos Emerald *G.U.N. Lipstick Laser *Master Emerald *Moon Emerald Vehicles: *Egg Mobile Category:Sonic X issues